Happy When I Know You
by Lee Eun Ki
Summary: Lee Donghae, seorang namja yang dingin dan kesepian, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sebuah boneka yang dia temui di jalan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata boneka itu adalah seorang manusia? dan dapatkah Donghae menemukan kebahagiaan nya? Haehyuk fic! YAOI! Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

'**Just Want To Be With You'**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Haehyuk!**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Ki! *ditendang* oke,haehyuk saling memiliki dan fic ini milik Ki -_-**

**Warning : YAOI! Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Namaku Lee Donghae, seorang pemilik Lee Corp yang saat ini tengah mendunia. Aku dikenal sebagai namja yang dingin dan tidak pedulian. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen mewah.

Jangan tanya dimana orang tuaku. Mereka sekarang berada di Paris. Mereka tidak pernah memperdulikan aku. Mereka hanya mengurusi perusahaan mereka dan tidak pernah pulang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Sejak mereka meninggalkanku aku bertekad untuk menjadi sukses dan jadilah seperti sekarang.

Tentang cinta? Cih, aku tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Karena menurutku cinta hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu. Lagipula banya yeoja diluar sana yang rela memberikan apapun untukku agar mereka bisa menjadi yeojachinguku. Jadi untuk apa aku mencari cinta?

.

.

.

"Annyeong" sapa Donghae saat memasuki sebuah café. Café itu terlihat minimalis namun memiliki suasana yang nyaman dan hangat. Namun suasana itu tidak mampu menghangatkan hati seorang Lee Donghae yang sedingin es di kutub sana.

"Hai hyung. Biasanya kau jarang datang malam-malam begini, ada apa?" tanya seorang namja sambil menghampiri Donghae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mampir. Bisa pesan segelas kopi? Aku lelah sekali hari ini" ucap Donghae kepada namja itu –Ryeowook-

"Oke hyung, tunggu sebentar" ujar namja yang bernama Ryeowook itu sambil berlalu dari hadapan Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian. Ryeowook datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Ini hyung" Ryeowook memberikan gelas itu kepada Donghae.

"Gomawo Ryeowook-ah" Donghae menyesep cairan hangat dari gelas itu.

"Kemana Yesung hyung?" tanya Donghae.

Yesung adalah pemilik café itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook bekerja sebagai koki di café itu. Selain itu, Yesung adalah namjachingu Ryeowook.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar, sebentar lagi kembali" jawab Ryeowook.

"Annyeong" tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah seseorang berkepala besar #digampar Clouds

"Annyeong hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil mendekati Yesung. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dan mencium pipinya.

"Hei, disini masih ada pengunjung. Jangan bermesraan disembarang tempat" ucap seseorang yang merasa diabaikan.

"Oh, Donghae. Tumben kau disini, sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Donghae.

"Aku baru pulang dari tempat kerjaku. Sekalian mampir kesini" jawab Donghae.

"Oohh…" gumam Yesung. Tangan nya masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"Ya hyung, lepaskan. Banyak yang melihat kita" Ryeowook berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yesung dari pinggangnya.

"Biarkan saja chagi, aku masih ingin memelukmu" kali ini Yesung membenamkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook.

"Aish,hyung~" Ryeowook masih berusaha melepas pelukan Yesung dengan wajah memerah.

"Yak, aku gerah melihat kalian. Singkirkan tanganmu itu hyung" ujar Donghae yang melihat adegan itu.

Mau tak mau Yesung melepas pelukannya "Cih, bilang saja kau iri, Lee Donghae"

"Mwo? Iri? Ayolah hyung, kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin cinta dengan seseorang"

"Dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalaminya"

"Terserah" Ucap Donghae sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, annyeong" ujar Donghae lagi sambil keluar dari café itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya., entah kenapa Donghae memikirkan perkataan Yesung sewaktu di café tadi.

"Argh, untuk apa aku memikirkan itu? Membuat kepalaku pusing saja" gumam Donghae lalu ia kembali fokus menyetir.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Donghae melihat sesuatu.

Ditengah jalan yang sepi itu, seperti ada seseorang yang tengah berbaring ditengah jalan. Donghae yang kaget langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya.

CKIITTT

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" umpat Donghae lalu keluar dari mobil. Untung saja mobilnya tidak sampai menabrak 'orang itu'. Donghae menghampiri sosok yang nyaris ia tabrak.

"Kenapa orang ini bisa disini?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, setelah Donghae perhatikan lagi, ternyata…

"Boneka?" Donghae mengamati sosok yang ternyata boneka itu. Boneka berbentuk manusia yang terbuat dari lilin.

Donghae membungkuk dan mengamati wajah boneka itu. Namun Donghae tidak bisa melihat matanya karena boneka itu memejamkan matanya.

"Cantik.." gumam Donghae tanpa sadar. Namun Donghae segera tersadar atas perkataan nya.

"Apa yang ku katakan? Aish! Aku merasa gila hari ini" ujarnya frustasi.

Entah apa yang merasuki Donghae, ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan boneka itu ke mobilnya dan membawa pulang boneka itu.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen nya. Donghae menaruh boneka itu di atas tempat tidurnya dan segera membersihkan diri. Donghae menaiki ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu dan menatap boneka yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa boneka ini ada pemilik nya?" gumam Donghae. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Donghae membuka mata saat sinar matahari menembus matanya. Ia melihat jam yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 06:30 am. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Donghae melirik kearah sebelahnya, dan setelah itu Donghae membulatkan matanya.

"Kemana boneka itu?" Tanya nya dengan tampang horror.

Donghae merasa seperti ada suara orang memasak di dapur apartemen nya. Donghae berharap ia salah dengar, mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

Donghae melihat kearah dapur. Ia kaget saat melihat seorang namja sedang memasak di dapurnya. Namun Donghae tidak bisa melihat wajah namja itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi Donghae.

Namja itu tiba-tiba menghentikan acara memasaknya. Kemudian ia membalik badannya menghadap Donghae.

DEG

Donghae terpaku melihat seseorang dihadapan nya. Seseorang yang sangat cantik dengan kulit putih dan tubuh yang ramping, serta mata yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang…

'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadar lah Donghae!' Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya 'orang itu' dengan lembut. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae terpesona karena mendengar suaranya.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini!? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku!?" teriak Donghae pada orang itu setelah sadar dari acaranya.

"Kan kau sendiri yang membawaku ke sini kemarin malam" ucap namja itu sebal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah membawa siapapun ke sini kemarin malam selain…" Donghae menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap namja itu horror.

Namja itu hanya menyeringai. Ia mendekati Donghae dan berbisik ditelinga kanan Donghae.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku adalah boneka yang kau ambil kemarin. Dan mulai hari ini aku milikmu, _Master….._"

.  
.

**To Be Continued…**

Hai~ Ki balik lagi ^^  
Ki bawa fic baru…semoga readers suka ^^  
Mian karena Ki udah publish ff baru sedangkan yang sebelumnya aja belum kelar T-T  
Dan juga mian karena chap ini pendek ._. untuk chap depan Ki bakal usahain lebih panjang ^^

Oh iya, kalau kalian ngerasa nggak asing sama alur cerita ini. Tolong jangan nuduh Ki plagiat ya…  
Karena cerita ini 100% ide KI!  
Cuma mungkin karena ceritanya pasaran jadi ya..begitulah *pundung  
Sebenarnya karakter Donghae disini hampir sama dengan karakter Ki sendiri.  
Ki emang dikenal dingin dan cuek -_- tapi kalo dengan orang yang deket Ki cerewetnya bukan main XD *kok malah curhat

**Oke,yang terakhir, Review yaa ^^  
Gomawo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

'**Happy When I Know You'**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Haehyuk!**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Ki! *ditendang* oke,haehyuk saling memiliki dan fic ini milik Ki -_-**

**Warning : YAOI! Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Aku adalah boneka yang kau ambil kemarin. Dan mulai hari ini aku milikmu, _Master….._"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Dan apa kau pikir kau bisa dipercaya" Tanya Donghae lagi dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"Kau pikir boneka itu bisa hilang dengan sendirinya? Boneka yang kau temukan semalam itu sebenarnya diriku, waktu itu aku dikutuk appaku menjadi boneka karena aku melakukan suatu kesalahan. Dan sebelum menjadi boneka, appaku berkata bahwa aku akan menjadi manusia lagi apabila ada seseorang yang mengambilku. Karena itulah aku menjadi manusia lagi" cerita Hyukjae panjang lebar.

"Oh.."

GRRRR….

"YAH! AKU SUDAH BERCERITA PANJANG LEBAR DAN RESPONMU HANYA ITU SAJA!?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Aku sudah bilang, orang sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda eoh?!" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Hm"

"Kau…" Hyukjae yang sudah sangat geram mencoba untuk memukul Donghae.

"Kau bilang aku adalah mastermu, mana mungkin seseorang berani memukul _master_nya" ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Cih! Kenapa harus kau yang memungutku? Padahal appa bilang orang yang mengambilku akan menjadi jo-" Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Menjadi apa?" Tanya Donghae sedikit penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucap Eunhyuk ketus lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan memakan sarapan yang ia buat tadi.

Donghae tidak mau ambil pusing akan tingkah Eunhyuk. Ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae dan menyantap sarapan yang Eunhyuk buat.

"Kau tau, kau bisa ku usir dari tempat ini jika aku mau" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk .

"Lalu?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau ku usir, kau akan berubah menjadi boneka lagi kan?" tebak Donghae.

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk berhenti mengunyah sarapan nya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan memelas bak anak anjing yang dibuang.

"Ku mohon…jangan usir aku. Sudah ratusan tahun aku menjadi boneka, dan aku tidak mau menjadi boneka lagi.."

"Umurmu sebenarnya berapa?" Donghae tidak memedulikan permohonan Eunhyuk dan bertanya.

"Tahun ini usiaku 426 tahun.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Terlalu tua" ucap Donghae sadis.

"Hei, yang tua hanya umurku saja" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Terserah" ucap Donghae lalu ia diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuangmu" ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk senang bukan main.

"Jangan senang dulu, ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan tampang polos.

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku mau, bagaimana?" tawar Donghae. Kali ini Eunhyuk yang terdiam mendengar tawaran Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku terima. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau adalah _masterku. _Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk melayanimu" putus Hyukjae akhirnya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Eunhyuk sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah sambil terus memaki-maki majikan nya, meskipun ia memaki dengan suara pelan, namun hal itu tetap dapat di dengar oleh orang yang di maki Eunhyuk. Dan yang di maki hanya memasang tampang tidak peduli dan fokus terhadap pekerjaan nya.

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak kesal? Memang majikan nya itu dapat berbuat apapun padanya, tapi bukan berarti dengan cara seperti ini! Setelah Eunhyuk menyetujui tawaran Donghae, Donghae langsung menyuruh Eunhyuk menyiapkan baju untuk dia bekerja, menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Donghae, di suruh membersihkan apartemen Donghae dengan waktu hanya 10 menit, dan sekarang Eunhyuk harus menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya hingga tengah malam tanpa boleh pergi kemana pun!

_Poor you, _Lee Hyukjae..

"Errr…_master?"_ panggil Eunhyuk. Sepertinya namja manis ini sudah lelah mengumpati majikan nya.

"Panggil Donghae saja" ujar Donghae singkat.

"Ah,ne…Donghae, bisa permisi ke bawah sebentar? Aku ingin mengambil minum" pinta Hyukjae.

"Ternyata kau butuh minum juga hm?" Tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bukan sebuah boneka lagi" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah, 5 menit" suruh Donghae sekenanya. Eunhyuk hanya menurut dan keluar dari ruangan Donghae.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih duduk dengan manis di atas sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Donghae, sudah 11 jam ia menunggu, jam yang ada di dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Berlama-lama duduk di sini benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk tidak nyaman.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan Donghae? Mungkin anda butuh minum atau apa?"

"Tidak, duduklah"

Eunhyuk kembali duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberut, ia benar-benar sebal dengan _master_nya yang satu ini. Keheningan menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan Donghae, hanya ada suara detik jam yang terdengar.

CKLEK

"_Oppa_~"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi dengan hebatnya. Eunhyuk langsung menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Donghae menoleh kearah seseorang yang sudah berani memasuki ruangan Donghae dengan tidak sopan nya.

"Hara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat Hara, mantan _yeojachingu _nya.

"_Oppa_~ sudah lama kita tidak bertemu~ Bogoshippo~" kata Hara manja sambil memeluk Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa sakit, jauh di dalam hatinya Eunhyuk tidak suka melihat Donghae berpelukan dengan yeoja lain. Namu Eunhyuk tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" pinta Donghae dingin.

"Aisshh.._oppa_, kau tega sekali" ujar Hara sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat Donghae ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"_Oppa, _ini siapa?" Tanya Hara saat menyadari ada orang selain diri nya dan Donghae di ruangan itu.

"Lee Hyukjae _imnida_, saya…"

"Dia _namjachingu _ku"

Eunhyuk dan Hara membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Terlebih Eunhyuk, ia tidak menyangka Donghae akan mengatakan kepada Hara bahwa ia adalah _namjachingu_ Donghae. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, jantung nya berdetak kencang.

"_O-oppa…_kau…_gay?_" Tanya Hara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ne, karena kau sudah tau, jangan coba untuk mendekati ku lagi" jawab Donghae dingin.

Hara hanya diam, yeoja itu seperti sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Akan ku pastikan kau menjadi milikku, _oppa!_" ujar Hara lalu ia pergi dari ruang kerja Donghae. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdua di ruangan itu.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap balik Donghae. Kedua pandangan itu pun bertemu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Donghae merasa hangat pada bagian dada nya. Perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Tanya Donghae sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantung nya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat menatap mata indah Eunhyuk.

'_Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengalaminya…'_

Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba perkataan Yesung di café waktu itu terlintas di pikiran Donghae.

'Tidak..aku tidak mungkin menyukai nya..sadarlah Donghae! Ia tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang berubah menjadi manusia!' batin Donghae frustasi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap bingung Donghae yang sedang memasang wajah frustasinya.

"Emm..Donghae, soal yang kau katakan pada Hara tadi…"

"Itu hanya bualan agar _yeoja_ itu tidak mendekati ku lagi, jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak" perkataan Donghae benar-benar menusuk hati Eunhyuk. Namun Eunhyuk sadar, posisi nya disini sebagai '_slave_' Donghae. Ia tidak berhak mengharapkan apapun dari Donghae.

"Ne..aku mengerti" ucap Eunhyuk. Setelah itu Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sebenarnya Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah pada Eunhyuk. Sedikit, ya, hanya 'sedikit' . Jujur Donghae sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti perasaan Eunhyuk. Namu ego nya melarang untuk meminta maaf. Dengan ekspresi datar, Donghae segera membereskan mejanya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Eunhyuk, ayo pulang" ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne" Eunhyuk pun segera mengikuti langkah Donghae.

Sesampainya di apartemen Donghae, Hyukjae langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi. Berjam-jam menunggu di ruang kerja Donghae benar-benar membuat nya pegal sekaligus lelah. Donghae duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya lelah sekali hari ini, di tambah dengan ada nya yeoja gila yang seenak jidat mengaku bahwa Donghae milik nya.

"Hyukkie" panggil Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sepertinya Donghae tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan yang cukup 'manis'.

"N-ne?" jawab Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang menyadari panggilan manis Donghae pada dirinya hanya menyahut dengn wajah yang memerah.

"Buatkan makan malam" suruh Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Apa masakan ku enak?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu pada Donghae yang sedang asyik menyantap masakan nya.

"Hmm…lumayan" jawab Donghae singkat. Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas lega.

TING TONG

"Biar aku yang buka" jawab Eunhyuk.

CKLEK

"Donghae _oppa~_"

Dan sebuah suara seorang yeoja kembali berhasil memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu langsung masuk ke apartemen Donghae tanpa menyadari siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" Tanya Donghae dingin pada yeoja itu –Hara-

"Aku membawakan ini untuk _oppa"_ ujar Hara sambil mebawa sebungkus makanan.

"Mian tapi aku sudah makan" ucap Donghae.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Hara. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi ada di sebelah Donghae "Dengan dia?" Tanya Hara sinis sambil menatap ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ne" jawab Donghae.

"Tapi aku sudah membawakan makanan untuk mu" ucap Hara.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, dan aku yakin masakan Eunhyuk lebih enak dari makanan yang kau bawa itu" sambung Donghae. Hara yang mendengar nya hanya terdiam, sedangkan Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Pergi, aku sudah bilang padamu jangan dekati aku lagi" ucap Donghae. Hara tidak menjawab, ia langsung keluar dari apartemen Donghae.

"Hae, kau menyakitinya" kata Eunhyuk setelah Hara pergi.

"Biarkan saja, dia pantas mendapatkan nya"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menyakitinya! Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang disakiti!" bentak Eunhyuk pada Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamarnya dan Donghae dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh Eunhyuk.

'Ada apa dengan nya' batin Donghae, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menemui Eunhyuk.

KREEK~

Donghae menemukan Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di balkon apartemen nya. Mungkin Eunhyuk tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae juga ada di ruangan itu. Donghae pun menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dengan mu?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget.

"Ani…aku tidak apa-apa, mianhae karena sikap kasar ku tadi" sesal Eunhyuk.

"Hm, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya…"

**To Be Continued…**

Ki datang dengan chap baru~  
Serius, Ki gak nyangka kalo review di chap kemaren banyak ^^  
Jeongmal gomawo buat para readers ^^

Mianhae kalo chap yang ini pendek, gak kalah pendek dengan chap kemaren.  
Abis ngetik sambil diliatin temen *lirik orang sebelah

Kan ada readers yang minta Ki ubah fic ini jadi rated M, soal itu Ki gak janji deh -_- soalnya Ki bener-bener gak bisa buat fic rated M ._.

**Nah, waktunya bales review :**

**SweetFishyCouple : **iya..disini Hyukkie boneka nya ^^ udah lanjut chingu..gomawo udah review ^^

**casanova indah : **Love eunhae juga..kkk~ gomawo udah review ^^

**Atha Raska : **Waahh..berarti kita sehati (?) *plaak gomawo udah review ^^

**Arit291 : **Semua pertanyaan chingu udh di jawab di atas kan? :D gomawo udah review ^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels : **Iya ya, Ki juga ngerasa -_- Ki udah bikin DOnghae lebih dingin lagi (?) gimana menurut chingu? Gomawo udah review ^^

**leehyunseok99 : **Ki juga mau! Ada banyak di pasar *di bunuh Hyukkie oppa* gomawo udah review ^^

**aninda. c. octa : ** udah lanjut~ untuk nc nya…seperti yang Ki jelasin di atas ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**BFM : **Udah lanjuut~ gomawo udah review ^^

**dew'yellow : **Loh kok malah serem? Menurut Ki lucu malah -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee Eun In : **emang bener-bener manusia~ tapi dia kena kutuk appanya ._. gomawo udah review ^^

**Vanilla : **Nggak apa-apa, Ki udah seneng banget, gomawo review nya ^^

**Haehyuk Baby's : **Ki juga suka ceritamu~ ^^ gomawo kritik dan review nya ^^

**Eunsoo : **Udah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**Jiaehaehyuk : **udah di publish ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk : **naughty hyuk~ :P udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**Asha lightyagamikun : **Ini udah lanjut, kyaknya gak bakal naik rated -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**nurul. p. putri: **udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**EllaEunhae : **iya ya, justru menurut Ki ceritanya pasaran ._. Kalo soal Eunhyuk…Ki juga gak tau XD *dihantam

**shinrichan : **kira-kira sih begitu ^^ udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**ChocoGirls : **udah lanjut chingu, gomawo udah review ^^

**Idha Lee : **iya, tebakan chingu bener :D hyuk hanya di perbudak sama hae.. gomawo udah review ^^

**nvyptr : **udah lanjut ^^, gomawo udah review ^^

**Arum Juniie : **udah lanjut ^^, gomawo udah review ^^

Karena udah di bales, Ki pamit dulu ^-^  
Jangan lupa review XD

**Annyeong ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya…"

'**Happy When I Know You'**

**Rated : T for this chapter**

**Pair : Haehyuk! (Donghae x Eunhyuk)**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Ki! *ditendang* oke,haehyuk saling memiliki dan fic ini milik Ki -_-**

**Warning : YAOI! Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Flashback On**

"_Siwon hyung..apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan tangisan nya saat melihat Siwon, namjachingunya. Berciuman dengan seorang yeoja._

"_Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku mencium yeoja ini"_

"_Tapi hyung…kenapa kau melakukan nya di depanku? Kau tahu bahwa kita…"_

"_Tidak, mulai hari ini kita bukan sepasang kekasih"_

_Eunhyuk begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk mulai menitikkan air matanya._

"_Waeyo hyung? Apa salahku?" Tanya Eunhyuk._

"_Kau tahu? Selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkan mu! Aku meminta mu menjadi namjachingu ku hanya karena ingin mendapat hartamu, dan sekarang aku sudah mendapat kan nya! Jadi lebih baik hubungan kita berakhir, Lee Hyukjae…."_

"_Jadi..selama ini hyung.."_

"_Ya, aku hanya mempermainkan mu, aku tidak pernah serius mencintaimu, ku harap setelah ini aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu…"_

_._

_._

_._

_BRAAAK_

"_Siwon hyung sialan!" maki Eunhyuk sambil menangis. Eunhyuk tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Siwon hanya mempermainkan perasaan nya. Sebelum nya ia kira Siwon tulus mencintai nya._

"_AARGH!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi, Eunhyuk melempar dan membanting semua benda di sekitar nya seperti orang gila._

_PRAAAANG!_

_Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membatu. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk memecahkan barang pusaka peninggalan nenek moyang mereka dulu. Appa nya pasti sangat marah bila mengetahui hal ini._

_BRAAAK_

"Lee Hyukjae!"

_Hyukjae menatap takut appa nya yang sedang sangat marah melihat barang pusaka peninggalan nenek moyang mereka pecah hanya karena ulah Eunhyuk._

"_A-appa…mianhae.."_

"_Kelakuanmu tidak bisa di maafkan! Kau harus di hukum!" bentak appa Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk ingin semakin menangis sekarang._

"_Yeobo, apa yang terjadi?" tiba-tiba eomma Eunhyuk menghampiri appa Eunhyuk. Eomma Eunhyuk begitu kaget saat melihat barang pusaka kesayangan keluarga mereka itu pecah._

"_Omo! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa barang ini bisa pecah?!" Tanya eoma Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Kemudian 'namja' cantik itu menatap Eunhyuk._

"_E-eomma…mianhae.."_

"_Hyukkie…"_

"_Lee Hyukjae! Kau akan di hukum! Kau harus menjadi boneka sampai ada seseorang yang menemukan mu dan memelihara mu, apabila kau di buang oleh orang itu kau akan menjadi boneka lagi. Dan bila dalam waktu 100 hari orang itu tak kunjung membuang mu, maka itu berarti orang itu adalah 'takdir' mu, dan hukuman mu akan berakhir." Ucap appa Eunhyuk._

"_ANDWAE! Aku tidak ingin menjadi boneka! Umma..jebal.." pinta Eunhyuk pada eomma nya. Namun eomma Eunhyuk tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, namja cantik itu hanya bisa menangis melihat anak nya yang akan segera pergi._

"_Mianhae, Hyukkie…"_

**Flashback END**

"Begitu.." Eunhyuk mengakhiri cerita nya sambil mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya. Eunhyuk kembali menangis apabila mengingat kejadian yang sudah terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu itu.

"Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada orang yang memelihara ku sampai 100 hari..biasanya tidak lama setelah mereka mengambilku mereka akan mengusirku begitu saja" sambung Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Eunhyuk. Sungguh, semua cerita Eunhyuk benar-benar di luar akal sehat. Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak berbohong. Donghae menghela napas berat, seperti nya mau tidak mau ia harus mempercayai perkataan _namja_ manis ini.

"Aku percaya padamu" ucapan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan tangisan nya dan menatap Donghae.

Donghae menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana, Donghae memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Donghae"panggilan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae membuka kembali mata nya dan menatap Eunhyuk seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Boleh aku tidur disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kasur tempat Donghae tidur.

"Terserah" jawab Donghae acuh lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati Donghae dan tidur disamping Donghae..

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari mencoba menembus matanya. Eunhyuk mengerjap imut, kemudian membuka matanya. Eunhyuk merasa seperti ada yang memeluknya, saat Eunhyuk melihat kea rah kiri ternyata..

"HUWAAA!"

BRAAAK!

"YA! Apa–apaan kau!" teriak Donghae tidak terima setelah di dorong Eunhyuk hingga terjatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mi-mian! Tadi aku kaget saat tahu kau memelukku! Aku jadi refleks! Aku..aku..hiks…" ujar Eunhyuk takut sambil menangis. Melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis, Donghae hanya mengusap wajah nya frustasi.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, jangan menangis" ucap Donghae, namun Eunhyuk masih menangis.

Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Eunhyuk yang dipeluk Donghae langsung menghentikan tangisan nya. Semenjak ia menjadi boneka, Eunhyuk belum pernah di peluk seseorang.

Sebenarnya Donghae sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia bisa memeluk Eunhyuk seperti ini, semenjak ia di tinggal orang tuanya, Donghae tidak pernah lagi memeluk seseorang. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyergap mereka berdua.

Setelah Eunhyuk tidak menangis lagi, Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Donghae langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya diam dengan wajah memerah. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Eunhyuk segera menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis melangkah keluar dari kawasan bandara yang ada di Seoul. _Namja _itu menggenggam foto seorang namja manis tengah tersenyum lebar di tangan nya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap sendu foto itu, namun detik berikut nya namja itu tersenyum.

"_Aku_ _akan memperbaiki kesalahan ku dan mendapatkan mu lagi, tunggu aku, Hyukkie_…"

.

.

Selesai mandi dan menyantap sarapan nya, Donghae segera pergi menuju tempat kerja nya. Hari ini Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk tetap di apartemen nya dan tidak boleh keluar dari apartemen nya. Entah apa maksud Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk melakukan hal itu.

Kini Eunhyuk hanya duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dan memakan _ice cream _strawberry kesukaan nya. Semalam saat pulang dari tempat kerja Donghae, Eunhyuk merengek minta di belikan es krim pada Donghae. Setelah berdebat hebat dengan Donghae, akhirnya Donghae mengalah dan membelikan es krim untuk Eunhyuk.

"Bosaan~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil mematikan tv dihadapan nya. Eunhyuk benar-benar bosan, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan berpikir cukup lama, Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia mendapat ide.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik bersih-bersih saja" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengambil alat yang di butuhkan nya untuk membersikan apartemen Donghae.

Setelah 2 jam, Eunhyuk akhirnya selesai dengan acara bersih-bersih nya. Eunhyuk segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu Eunhyuk segera menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siang.

TING TONG

"_Nuguya?_" gumam Eunhyuk. Siapa yang membunyikan bel siang-siang begini? Donghae kah? Mungkin Donghae pulang untuk makan siang. Tapi seperti nya hal itu mustahil, untuk apa Donghae rela pulang hanya untuk makan siang? Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

KREEK

"Annyeong, Hyukkie. Lama tidak bertemu" ucap seseorang setelah Eunhyuk membuka pintu.

Eunhyuk terkejut, ia mengenal sosok ini. Sosok yang sudah menyakiti hati nya. Sosok yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama ratusan tahun. Dia…

"Kau…_Choi Siwon…_"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa siang ini perasaan Donghae tidak enak, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Sedari tadi Donghae tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan nya. Pikiran nya sibuk memikirkan Eunhyuk yang berada di apartemen nya.

'Ada apa dengaku? Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak?' batin Donghae. Donghae akhirnya memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen nya.

Setelah sampai, Donghae langsung menaiki lift dan berjalan menuju apartemen nya.

TING TONG

"Eunhyuk! Buka pintu nya!" teriak Donghae.

Hening. Donghae sudah membunyikan bel dan mengetok pintu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Karena tidak sabar, Donghae pun berniat mendobrak pintu itu. Donghae berhasil mendobrak pintu itu hanya dengan sekali tendangan.

BRAAAK

Setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu itu, Donghae langsung masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan nya pada seluruh ruangan. Namun Donghae tidak dapat menemukan sosok Eunhyuk. Donghae mencari Eunhyuk ke seluruh ruangan, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Eunhyuk.

'Hyukkie…kau di mana?!' batin Donghae frustasi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" teriak Eunhyuk saat Siwon membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Siwon tidak menjawab, ia menduduk kan Eunhyuk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangan itu dan mengikat nya.

Kenapa Eunhyuk bisa ada disini? Mari kita lihat kejadian sebelum nya.

**Flashback On**

"_Annyeong Hyukkie. Lama tidak bertemu" ucap seseorang saat Eunhyuk membuka pintu._

"_Kau…Choi Siwon…" Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main bahwa sosok di hadapan nya ini adalah Siwon, orang yang sudah menyakiti Eunhyuk._

"_Aku merindukan mu, Hyukkie…" Siwon mencoba memeluk Eunhyuk namun Eunhyuk segera menepis tangan nya._

"_Siapa kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk dingin._

_Siwon tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk._

"_Bukan kah kau tadi bilang bahwa aku adalah Choi Siwon..Choi Siwon mantan namjachingu mu..kau lupa hm?" Tanya Siwon._

"_Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya namjachingu sepertimu" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mencoba menutup pintu, namun Siwon menahan nya. Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan mencengkram nya kuat._

"_Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Lee Hyukjae?" Tanya Siwon._

"_Apa mau mu kemari? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik._

"_Kau tahu,mencari seseorang sangatlah mudah bagi 'spesies' seperti kita. Dan aku kemari karena ingin menemui mu"_

_Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, Siwon segera mengangkat Eunhyuk. Dan tiba-tiba mereka menghilang dengan sendirinya di apartemen itu.  
_

**Flashback END  
**

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin menemui Donghae!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Siwon marah dan menarik dagu Eunhyuk. Menyuruh namja manis itu agar menatap nya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa itu Lee Donghae hingga kau sangat ingin menemui nya." Siwon menatap tajam Eunhyuk. " Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu bersamanya lagi." Tiba-tiba pandangan Siwon melembut, ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan sendu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk, membuat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya " Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau dulu pernah bilang padaku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba kau yang menemui ku bahkan membawa ku ke sini, apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan tatapan sedih nya.

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, memang, ini semua salah nya. Salahkan dirinya mengapa ia sudah meninggalkan Eunhyuk selama ratusan tahun dan tiba-tiba datang dengan cara seperti ini. Siwon melepaskan cengkraman nya pada dagu Eunhyuk.

"Aku…" ucapan Siwon terputus. "Aku tau aku salah, aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar…" Siwon tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk. "Bahwa yang ku cintai hanya kau, Hyukkie…"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Siwon mencintai nya?

"Setelah aku berpisah dengan mu, aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menyayangi ku, menjagaku, menenangkan ku saat aku sedih.." ucap Siwon "Dan saat itu pula aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hyuk…" sambung Siwon sambil membelai pipi halus Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, semua terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya.

"Apa Lee Donghae adalah majikan baru mu hm?" Tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dan apa ia sudah tahu 'identitas asli' mu?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Dan kali ini Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu nya" ujar Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah justru lebih baik bila ia tahu?"

"Aku tidak yakin ia akan mempercayai ucapanku" jawab Eunhyuk. Dan setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti Eunhyuk dan Siwon.

Tiba-tiba, Siwon melepaskan tali yang ia ikatkan pada Eunhyuk.

"Tinggalkan Donghae..dan tinggal lah bersamaku.." pinta Siwon.

"Tidak akan" jawab Eunhyuk.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ingin segera mengakhiri hukuman ini" jawab Eunhyuk. Membuat Siwon menghela nafasnya berat.

"Tapi bila dalam waktu 100 hari Donghae tidak membuang mu, itu berarti dia adalah 'takdir' mu, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi" ucap Siwon.

"Terserah, tapi aku tetap ingin segera mengakhiri hukuman ini" ucap Eunhyuk sambil bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan pulang. Dan Siwon hanya membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja.

"Maaf, tapi kau milikku, Hyukkie..dan walaupun harus menentang takdir yang ada, aku akan tetap mendapatkanmu…" gumam Siwon saat Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari hadapan nya.

.

.

.

Tampak Donghae sedang duduk termenung di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen nya. Donghae tidak kembali ke kantor. Entah mengapa saat kehilangan Eunhyuk Donghae benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan malas Donghae menuju pintu dan membuka nya.

"Annyeong Hae" sapa seseorang. Kalian pasti tahua siapa, yep, itu adalah Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Eunhyuk erat. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae heran.

"Donghae? Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang heran akan tingkah Donghae. Donghae yang sadar akan kelakuan nya langsung melepaskan pelukan nya dan memasang tampang _cool_.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Donghae.

"Errr…itu..tadi aku habis dari _supermarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang habis" jawab Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak berbohong, setelah pergi dari rumah Siwon, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk belanja ke _supermarket _ untuk membeli bahan makanan. Namun alasan utama nya adalah agar Donghae tidak mencurigai nya.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati.

'Bodoh kau Lee Donghae! Kau rela pulang dan menunggu seperti orang gila di rumah selama 2 jam hanya untuk mencari Eunhyuk yang baru pulang belanja?!' batin Donghae frustasi.

Donghae hanya diam dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, Donghae mengambil sebuah tas yang ada di atas sofa.

"Aku pergi" ucap Donghae sambil langsung melangkah ke luar apartemen nya.

"Tunggu Hae" panggil Eunhyuk saat Donghae akan pergi. Dan mau tidak mau DOnghae menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Itu..ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu kalau aku harus pergi sekarang?" Tanya Donghae ketus.

"A-Aku tahu..tapi ini penting" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bisa menahan rasa kesalnya.

"5 menit" jawab Donghae akhirnya.

"Emm..itu..apa yang kau lakukan jika kau tahu bahwa aku…" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Seorang…manusia setengah _vampire…"_

**To Be Continued…**

Nyehehe~ Ki datang dengan chap baru~ Ki update cepet gak?  
Kali ini Ki panjangin, gimana menurut readers?  
Waktu Ki baca review dari para readers, Ki langsung lanjutin chapter selanjutnya. Jeongmal gomawo untuk para readers! ^^

Baiklah! Karena semua mendesak Ki untuk merubah fic ini jadi rated M…  
Jadi Ki akan merubah fic ini jadi Rated M! *pesta bareng readers*  
Tapi…  
NC nya nanti ya :P *PLAAAK*  
Kapan? Hmm..kira-kira waktu haehyuk udah punya perasaan terhadap satu sama lain (?) hehe.

**Saatnya membalas review :  
**

**bluerissing : **udah ada di atas kan? Gomawo udah review ^^

**ChocoGirls : **udah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**BFM : **hehehe, yang ini cepet ga chingu? Gomawo udah review ^^

**Haehyuk Baby's : **iya juga ya hae appa kurang dingin sifatnya..bagus nya gimana ya? Permintaan chingu sudah di kabulkan XD gomawo udah review ^^

**anchofishy : **pertanyaan chingu sudah di jawab di atas..gomawo udah review ^^

**IyaSibum : **Nggak apa-apa ^-^ udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**dew'yellow : **sebenernya serem juga sih -_- iya, ternyata dia udah tua XD *dihantam* udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF : **sudah ada di atas kan? ^^ udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee Eun In : **Eunhyuk udah curhat XD ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**Idha Lee : **tapi kayaknya gak lama lagi hae bakal minta yang macem-macem XD Hyuk di kutuk karena ia berbuat salah~ gomawo udah review ^^

**SweetFishyCouple : **ne..gomawo untuk appa nya Hyuk *tepuk appa Hyuk* (?) udah update XD gomawo udah review ^^

**anchovyy imutt : **oke, disini Ki buat nya agak lamaan saling cinta nya, hehehe *dihajar* Hyuk bisa ada di tengah jalan karena sewaktu di usir sama majikan lamanya, di tengah jalan Hyuk balik lagi jadi boneka -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**leehyunseok99 : **udah lanjut! ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**Ryu : **sukurlah kalau chingu suka ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**nurul. p. putri : **pertanyaan pertama udah di jawab di atas, dan…keluarga Hyuk ternyata manusia setengah vampire XD gomawo udah review ^^

**RieHaeHyuk : **karena kalo saling ngungkapin berarti cerita ini end begitu aja -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**casanova indah : ** yang ini gimana? masih kurang gak? Gomawo udah review ^^

**SilverBling : **tenang aja, kalo Hae gak jaga dengan baik, Ki hajar dia (?) gomawo udah review ^^

**saranghaehyukkie : **hehehe, mian, ini udah lanjut kan ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**Arit291 : **Hyukkie mengenang masa lalu ._. iya! Hae jahat! *Plaaak* gomawo udah review ^^

**Nvyptr : **udah jadi rated M sesuai permintaan chingu ^^ ini udah update cepet blom? Gomawo udah review ^^

**Fujoshi kece B : **udah lanjut, iya, disini hae emang _playboy_ -_- gomawo udah review ^^

Nah, Ki pamit dulu ^-^  
Jangan lupa review ^-^ supaya Ki lebih semangat ngetik nya XD

Annyeong :D


	4. Chapter 4

Emm..itu..apa yang kau lakukan jika kau tahu bahwa aku…" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimat nya.

"Seorang…manusia setengah _vampire…"_

'**Happy When I Know You'**

**Rated : T **

**Pair : Haehyuk!**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Ki! *ditendang* oke,haehyuk saling memiliki dan fic ini milik Ki -_-**

**Warning : YAOI! Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD tidak sesuai keinginan**

**Don't Like Don't Read! No Bash! No Flame!****aian Donghae makin lebar saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dan berjalan menuju Eunhyu**

**Happy Reading! ^^  
**

Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Jadi selama ini Eunhyuk adalah seorang manusia setengah _vampire?_ Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk membuat Donghae bingung apakah ia harus mempercayai perkataan Eunhyuk atau tidak.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menghisap darahku?" Tanya Donghae konyol sambil memasang ekspresi datar nya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu saja" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak menjawab, ia melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dari apartemen nya. Namun sebelum menutup pintu Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan berkata-

"Tidak masalah bagiku, asalkan kau tetap di samping ku."

BLAM

Dan ucapan Donghae berakhir dengan pintu yang tertutup dan wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Aishh.. aku mulai gila" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh pipi nya yang memerah. Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

.

.

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi? _pabbo_" gumam Donghae sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat kerja nya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya, Donghae segera bergegas turun dan memasuki kantor nya. Di tengah jalan, Donghae bertemu dengan seseorang.

"_Oppa~"_ panggil orang itu.

Donghae tidak menjawab, Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya melewati orang itu. Namun orang itu tidak menyerah, ia mengejar langkah Donghae.

"Aish _oppa_! Tidak bisakah kau membalas ucapanku?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tidak selama orang itu adalah kau, Hara" jawab Donghae pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hara.

"_Wae?" _ Tanya Hara dengan tampang polos. Walaupun _yeoja_ itu sudah tau alasan nya. Lagi-lagi Donghae tidak membalas ucapan Hara.

"Jadi kalau _namjachingu_ mu yang menyapa kau baru akan membalas nya? Emm…siapa nama nya? Lee..Hyukjae?" tebak Hara.

"Hyukkie berbeda dengan mu" ujar Donghae.

"Tentu saja! Aku jauh lebih baik dan lebih pantas untuk mu di bandingkan dia"

"Kenyataan nya justru sebaliknya" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Donghae langsung meninggalkan Hara yang terdiam begitu saja.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk kini duduk termenung di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen Donghae. _Namja_ manis itu sedang bosan sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Huh… setiap hari selalu bosan" ujar Eunhyuk sebal.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Eunhyuk akhirnya mendapat ide. Ia segera berjalan menuju dapur.

"Nah, ayo buatkan makan siang untuk Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk semangat.

.

.

.

Donghae sangat kesal hari ini. Rasanya ingin sekali Donghae melemparkan _yeoja_ yang sedang bergelayut manja pada nya dari jendela yang ada di ruangan berlantai 20 ini.

"_Oppa~_ kau tidak mendengar kan ku?" Tanya Hara cemberut.

Donghae melepas _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinga nya semenjak Hara mulai bercerita yang tidak penting. Donghae tidak menjawab ucapan Hara, _namja_ itu tetap fokus pada berkas-berkas di tangan nya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" ucap Donghae sambil menatap berkas di hadapan nya.

KRIEEK~

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang _namja_ manis berdiri di depan pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya _namja _ itu –Eunhyuk- dengan lembut.

"Hm"

Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki ruangan Donghae sambil membawa sebuah kotak di tangan nya.

"Hae…apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Eunyuk.

"Belum" jawab Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ini…aku membawakan makanan untukmu" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan kotak yang dibawa nya pada Donghae. Donghae mengambil makanan itu namun sebelum Donghae menyentuh kotak itu Hara menepis tangan Donghae.

"_Ani,_ dia akan makan siang bersamaku! Dia tidak butuh makanan mu!" ucap Hara tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bilang akan makan bersamamu" ucapan datar Donghae membuat Hara diam.

Donghae menerima kotak makan dari Eunhyuk "_Gomawo_" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

Hara membelalakan matanya saat melihat senyuman Donghae. Selama ini Donghae tidak pernah tersenyum pada orang lain. Apa lagi sampai mengucapkan '_gomawo'._ Dan kali ini Donghae tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata itu pada Eunhyuk. Donghae sendiri sebenar nya juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Tapi Donghae merasa senang karena Eunhyuk membuat kan makanan untuk dirinya.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mendengus dalam hati 'Cih, giliran tidak di depan Hara dia cuek nya bukan main' batin Eunhyuk sebal.

"Aku permisi dulu _ne_, _annyeong_" pamit Eunhyuk sambil keluar menuju pintu.

Namun sebelum sampai di pintu, sebuah suara menginterupsi nya.

"Jangan pulang, temani aku sampai malam" cegat Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau Eunhyuk harus menuruti Donghae. Eunhyuk pun duduk di sofa.

"Sekarang sudah ada yang menemani ku, pergi lah" ujar Donghae pada Hara.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap disini" tolak Hara.

"Pergi sekarang atau jangan pernah menemui ku lagi" ujar Donghae dingin.

Hara terpaksa menurut. _Yeoja _itu keluar dari ruangan Donghae setelah mencium pipi Donghae seenaknya.

"_Yeoja _gila" gumam Donghae saat Hara sudah keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Apa kau mencintai nya Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Entah ada apa tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Tapi dia mantan _yeojachingu_ mu" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Dia yang meminta ku jadi kekasih nya. Aku hanya terima saja" jawab Donghae.

"Oh" ucap Eunhyuk lalu memalingkan wajah nya.

Donghae yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba menyeringai. Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk.

"Memang nya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya" jawab Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae. Donghae pun duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendekat kan wajah nya pada telinga Eunhyuk kemudian berbisik menggoda "Cemburu, eoh?" Donghae menyeringai saat melihat telinga itu memerah. Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk, menyuruh Eunhyuk menatap nya. Seringaian Donghae makin lebar saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang juga memerah.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Apa bukti nya?" Tanya Donghae. Dan kali ini Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Kau menyukai ku? Kita bisa jadian kalau kau mau" ucap Donghae lagi.

BRUUK

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dengan kasar hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

"J-jangan seenak nya!" teriak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruangan Donghae. Donghae hanya diam melihat Eunhyuk, namun sedetik kemudian _namj_a itu menyeringai.

"Menarik…"

.

.

.

"A-apa apaan dia! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mesum begitu?" ujar Eunhyuk frustasi sambil membasuh wajahnya yang memerah. Saat ini Eunhyuk sedang ada di toilet pria. Setelah wajah nya tidak merah lagi, ia segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Di tengah perjalanan Eunhyuk tidak sengaja melirik kalender yang terpasang di atas meja kerja salah satu bawahan Donghae.

"Sudah satu minggu ya? Berarti tinggal 93 hari lagi" gumam Eunhyuk. Hari ini tepat memasuki hari ke 7 semenjak Eunhyuk di 'pelihara' oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kaki nya setelah sampai di depan ruang kerja Donghae. Eunhyuk begitu gugup, dengan perlahan, tangan nya membuka knop pintu.

KREEK

Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang sedang mengerjakan tugas nya. Eunhyuk pun berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Buatkan kopi" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya menurut kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah selesai membuat kopi di dapur, Eunhyuk membawa kopi itu kembali menuju ruangan Donghae. Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

PRAAANG

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak seorang _yeoja_. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk takut pada _yeoja_ dihadapan nya.

"Mi-mianhae…a-aku ti-tidak sengaja…"

"Tidak sengaja!? Kau lihat! Bajuku jadi basah begini!" teriak _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"Mian..aku.." Eunhyuk mengangkat wajah nya. Seketika mata nya membulat melihat orang di hadapan nya.

"Kau lagi!?" Tanya _yeoja_ dihadapan Eunhyuk dengan kesal.

Eunhyuk hanya diam menatap orang dihadapan nya.

"Kau tau? Kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku! Kau telah merebut Donghae _oppa_ dariku dan sekarang…aish!" umpat _yeoja_ yang ternyata Hara itu dengan sebal.

"Merebut? Aku tidak merebutnya darimu" ujar Eunhyuk dengan tampang polos nya.

"Tentu saja kau telah merebut Donghae _oppa_ dariku! Kalau kau tidak ada, Donghae _oppa_ pasti sudah menjadi milikku!"

"Percaya diri sekali" cibir Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah mulai berani pada _yeoja _ini.

"Mulai berani padaku? Eoh?" tantang Hara.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Lihat saja, dapat kupastikan bahwa Donghae _oppa_ hanya milikku" ujar Hara yakin. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Hara pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Ya ambil saja, lagipula aku juga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan nya" gumam Eunhyuk setelah Hara pergi.

"Dengan siapa?"

Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang sangat di kenal nya tepat di belakang nya.

"_Omo_ Hae! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Baru saja" jawab Donghae.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang ternyata sangat lambat saat membuat kopi" sindir Donghae.

"Yak! Ini bukan salahku! Salahkan _yeojachingu_ mu yang membuat kopi ini tumpah" kata Eunhyuk. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk.

"_Yeojachingu? Nuguya?"_ Tanya Donghae. Sepertinya Donghae sudah tidak terlalu cuek pada Eunhyuk. Namun tetap saja, sifat dingin nya masih belum berubah. Yap, _belum_.

"Hara" jawab Eunhyuk singkat sambil kembali ke dapur untuk membuat kopi lagi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum menatap nya.

'Kau jauh lebih menarik dari nya' gumam Donghae tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang" ujar Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Donghae. Hari tengah malam, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Donghae di parkirkan disana. Mereka memasuki mobil dan Donghae mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil. Namun entah kenapa mesin mobil Donghae tidak mau menyala.

"Sial!" umpat Donghae.

"_Waeyo _Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mesin nya tidak mau nyala" ujar Donghae geram.

"Ya sudah, kita jalan kaki saja" ajak Eunhyuk. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus menyetujui ucapan Eunhyuk.

Susana malam itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang lewat dijalan yang tidak kalah sepi nya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berjalan melewati sebuah lorong yang sepi dan gelap. Tanpa sadar bahwa bahaya sedang mengintai kedua nya.

"Ugh…Hae…sepertinya aku harus ke toilet" ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Waktumu lima menit" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk pun langsung ngacir menuju toilet umum yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Akhirnya Donghae sendiri di lorong itu, sampai 7 orang _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal menghampiri nya.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Donghae.

"Serahkan semua uangmu, atau kami tidak dapat memastikan nasib mu setelah ini" ucap seseorang diantara mereka.

"Kalian pikir aku takut?" tantang Donghae. Dan di mulailah perkelahian diantara mereka.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, namun pertengkaran antara Donghae dan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal masih belum usai. Donghae yang sudah mulai kewalahan, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat seseorang mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke dada nya.

Namun Donghae sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit di bagian dada nya, dengan perlahan, Donghae membuka matanya.

Donghae terkejut saat melihat semua orang yang menghajar nya tadi kini tumbang di hadapan nya. Dan disamping mereka berdiri seorang _namja_ yang sangat mengerikan. _Namja _itu memiliki mata berwarna merah, taring yang panjang, dan sayap kelelawar yang besar di punggung nya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Donghae berusaha untuk tidak merasa takut.

"Kau tidak mengenal ku Hae? Ini aku Hyukkie" ujar 'sosok' tersebut.

Donghae terdiam mendengar penuturan 'sosok' itu, Donghae pun memerhatikan nya dengan seksama. Setelah cukup lama, barulah Donghae merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Itu adalah Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau memakai kostum aneh seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hei, ini adalah wujud ku yang sebenarnya" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau bilang kau adalah manusia setengah _vampire,_ tapi kurasa ini bukanlah manusia setengah _vampire,_ ini benar-benar _vampire_" ucap Donghae.

"Soal itu yahh..aku berbohong, aku seorang _vampire_, tapi agar kau tidak terlalu terkejut, aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah manusia setengah _vampire" _aku Eunhyuk.

"Nah, ayo pulang" ujar Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memegang tangan Donghae, dan seketika mereka berdua menghilang di lorong yang sepi itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan? Aku sudah menjelaskan semua nya sejak awal kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik. Donghae diam mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin tidur, kepala ku pusing" ujar Donghae lesu sambil berjalan menuju kamar nya.

"Hae, kau sakit?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala nya dan masuk ke kamar nya.

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk merasa seperti seseorang memanggil nya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Eunhyuk menajamkan pendengaran nya, mata Eunhyuk berubah menjadi merah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak di panggil dengan cara seperti ini " gumam Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sayap hitam nya dan terbang keluar jendela menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Eunhyuk menginjak kan kakinya di atas bukit. Matanya menerawang bukit itu, sampai ia melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon. Sosok itu keluar dari balik pohon dan menerjang Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Lama tidak bertemu!" teriak sosok itu sambil memeluk Eunhyuk.

"_Bogoshippo_ Minnie_ hyung_" ucap Eunhyuk sambil membalas pelukan sosok yang ternyata bernama Minnie –Sungmin- itu.

"_Ne,_Hyukkie_. _Bagaimana kabar mu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ku dengar kini kau tinggal bersama Lee Donghae, sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Baru seminggu, ah, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun, _hyung?_ Apa dia tambah _evil?_" Tanya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun adalah _namjachingu_ Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun adalah seorang manusia.

"Tentu saja, bahkan ke _evil_ an nya sudah tidak bisa di obati (?) lagi" jawab Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_, awas kalau aku bertemu dengan nya!" ujar Eunhyuk berapi-api. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa kau harus memanggilku dengan menggunakan telepati? Biasa nya _hyung_ akan menemuiku langsung" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin menemuimu di rumah si Lee Donghae itu" jelas Sungmin. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku harap Donghae adalah yang terakhir" lanjut Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudah ratusan tahun kau seperti ini, menjadi boneka, kemudian menjadi manusia. Setelah itu kau dibuang dan menjadi boneka lagi, begitu seterus nya sampai saat ini. Dan _hyung_ prihatin melihat mu, tapi _hyung_ tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ujar Sungmin sedih. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana, hyung._ _Hyung_ sudah memberikan dukungan untukku, itu sudah cukup" ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Donghae terbangun dari tidur nya dengan wajah gelisah, entah mengapa _namja_ tampan itu merasa ada kurang. Donghae berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk?" panggil Donghae, namun tidak ada sahutan.

Donghae sudah mengecek seluruh ruangan di apartemen nya, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Eunhyuk. Dengan tidak sabaran, Donghae meraih jaket dan _handphone_ nya. Dan keluar dari apartemen nya. Tidak peduli bahwa hujan deras dan angin kencang sedang terjadi di sana.

"Hyukkie..kau dimana?"

**To Be Continued**

Hai, Ki balik lagi!  
Ki tau chap ini update nya lama bnget. Pdhal sebelum nya cepet, ini dikarenakan modem Ki yang abis pulsa dan ortu lama ngisiin nya -_-  
Bagaimana dengan chap yang ini? Ki harap semua suka ^^

**Saatnya membalas review…**

**zoldyk : **mpreg? Hmmm…nggak jamin ya, heheh #plaak miann..gak bisa update kilat T-T gomawo udah review ^^

**Guest :** NC nya kemungkinan chapter depan XD gomawo udah review ^^

**Haehyuklee :** Tapi yang ini lama banget T-T udah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**FishyMonkey : **Ki nggak nge bold tulisan nya. Nggak tau tuh kenapa tiba-tiba ke bold ._. gomawo udah review ^^

**AnggiHaeHyukELF : **Ekspresi nya nggak sesuai yang diharapkan ya -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee Eun In : **Iya! *lirik Siwon* soalnya Siwon cinta lagi sma Hyuk gomawo udah review ^^

**HaeHyuk Baby's** : Oke deh Kha ^^ NC nya mungkin minggu dpan deh. Oh ya, mian Ki nggak smpet review ff Kha yang chapter terakhir. Jdi review nya dri sini aja (?) gomwo udah review ^^

**Me Naruto** : udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**saranghaehyukkie** : kyaknya udah mulai suka tuh XD NC nya mngkin chap dpan :D udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**dew'yellow : **Iya nih chingu, Ki juga gak tau knpa T-T. Ternyata Eunhyuk vampire murni. Siwon sama dngan Eunhyuk. Gomawo udah review ^^

**nurul. : **ahahaha, gomawo! :D ngehisap darah juga dong ^^. Gomawo udah review ^^

**anchofishy : **kyaknya nggak bkal deh cingu, kan Hae sayang banget sma Hyukkie XP Gomawo udah review ^^

**Arum Junnie** **: **Iya, semua jahat (?) *tendang siwon* gomawo udah review ^^

**nvyptr : **kan Hyukkie sendiri yang ngasih tau kalo dia seorang vampire -_- udah lanjut, mian gak bisa update kilat OwO gomawo udah review ^^

**Park Seung Rin : **udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**Daevict024 :** udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**ffa : **udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**iii : **udah lanjut, gomawo udah review^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : hiyaaa mian banget karena nggak bisa update kilat T-T gomawo udah review ^^

Oke, saat buat Ki untuk pamit. Jangan lupa review XD  
Annyeong ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

_Donghae sudah mengecek seluruh ruangan di apartemen nya, namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Eunhyuk. Dengan tidak sabaran, Donghae meraih jaket dan handphone nya. Dan keluar dari apartemen nya. Tidak peduli bahwa hujan deras dan angin kencang sedang terjadi di sana._

"_Hyukkie..kau dimana?"_

'**Happy When I Know You'**

**Rated : M ! *nyeheheh**

**Pair : Haehyuk!**

**Genre : Romance,Fantasy**

**Disclaimer : Haehyuk milik Ki! *ditendang* oke,haehyuk saling memiliki dan fic ini milik Ki -_-**

**Warning : YAOI! NC-17! Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, EYD tidak sesuai keinginan**

**Don't Like Don't Read! No Bash! No Flame!****aian Donghae makin lebar saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dan berjalan menuju Eunhyu**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

"Aish, hujan" gerutu Eunhyuk saat merasakan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sudah lah Hyuk, mungkin sudah waktu nya untuk pulang" ujar Sungmin.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama mu _hyung_" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini! Kau sudah besar, kau punya kewajiban untuk melindungi dan menjaga majikan mu kan?" ujar Sungmin.

"Ah..aku sampai lupa. Aku pulang dulu ne!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan sayap nya berniat untuk terbang, namun Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Saat ini sedang angin kencang, kau tidak mungkin terbang, bisa-bisa kau terpental" ucap Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Melalui teleportasi saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau benar _hyung!_ Aku pulang dulu, salam untuk _namjachingu _mu!" ujar Eunhyuk. Dan seketika Eunhyuk menghilang di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku akan merindukan mu, _nae dongsaeng…_"

.

.

.

"Hae?" panggil Eunhyuk sambil menutup pintu apartemen.

Hening.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Donghae, namun tidak ada Donghae disana.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi. Sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk membuka matanya.

"_Omo!"_ pekik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil payung dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kaki nya di tengah hujan deras. Tubuhnya menggigil, wajahnya pucat. Namun Donghae tidak akan berhenti sampai ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Kenapa Donghae tidak memakai mobil? Tentu saja karena mobilnya masih tertinggal di kantor -_-

"Donghae!" panggil seseorang. Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Terlihat Eunhyuk sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Eunhyuk berlari menuju Donghae, hendak memayungi nya. Namun Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan memeluknya hingga payung di tangan Eunhyuk terlepas. Kini kedua nya berpelukan di tengah hujan.

"Dari mana saja kau!?" Tanya Donghae sambil masih memeluk Eunhyuk.

"_Mi-mian_, aku.."

"Kau tidak tau betapa khawatir nya aku!?"

"….."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi.." Donghae mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae,_ Hae…"

Eunhyuk merasa pelukan pada tubuh nya melonggar, dan seketika Donghae ambruk dihadapan nya.

"Donghae!"

.

.

.

"Ukh..berat.." gumam Eunhyuk sambil membopong Donghae memasuki kamar nya.

Setelah membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidur, Eunhyuk segera mengambil baju ganti dan juga handuk. Setelah mengambil barang yang diperlukan, Eunhyuk duduk disamping Donghae.

"Apa aku harus mengganti baju nya?" gumam Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang memerah. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berfantasi tentang diri nya dan Donghae.

"Aaah! Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia sedang kedinginan" umpat Eunhyuk. Dengan perlahan, tangan Eunhyuk membuka kemeja Donghae.

Kini kemeja itu sudah lepas dari tubuh Donghae. Eunhyuk tertegun menatap tubuh Donghae yang begitu atletis. Eunhyuk menelan ludah nya gugup kemudian meneruskan pekerjaan nya.

Saat ingin membuka resleting celana Donghae, Eunhyuk merasa seseorang memegang tangan nya.

"H-hae?" panggil Eunhyuk gugup saat menyadari tangan Donghae lah yang menyentuh tangan nya.

Donghae hanya membalas panggilan Eunhyuk dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

Menyadari tatapan Donghae, Eunhyuk berusaha menarik tangan nya, namun Donghae menahan nya. Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat Donghae meremas tangannya. Dan otomatis tangan Eunhyuk ikut meremas kejantanan Donghae di luar celana nya.

"Ssshhh…." desah Donghae saat merasakan tangan Eunhyuk yang meremas milik nya.

"Y-ya! A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Eunhyuk kaget sekaligus malu. Wajah nya sangat memerah sekarang.

Donghae tidak memedulikan teriakan Eunhyuk. Tangan kembali meremas tangan Eunhyuk, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Engghhh.."

"H-hae…kau mabuk…" ujar Eunhyuk berusaha menyadarkan Donghae.

Donghae menghentikan remasan nya dan melepas tangan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mendesah lega, namun Eunhyuk kembali membelalakan mata nya saat tiba-tiba Donghae membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Donghae sedang menindih tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"_You look so hot tonight, and I really want you now. Hyukkiieeeh…." _ Desah Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk. Mendengar desahan Donghae, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa diri nya menegang.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling melumat dan menghisap dengan lembut. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Donghae dan membalas ciuman Donghae.

"Eunghh..H-Hae.." desahan Eunhyuk membuat libido Donghae semakin naik. Tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Eunhyuk dan meraba perut rata Eunhyuk.

"Ssshh..Hae..stop.." ujar Eunhyuk setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa tubuhnya panas sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti _chagiya_?" tanya Donghae. Tangannya kini naik menuju dada Eunhyuk.

"I-ini tidak benarrhh.." desah Eunhyuk saat tangan Donghae mengelus dada nya perlahan.

"Tidak benar kenapa?" tanya Donghae lagi tanpa menghentikan aktivitas nya.

"Kita sesama _namja.."_ ujar Eunhyuk pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitas nya sejenak. Namun tidak lama kemudian Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Eunhyuk dan menghisap nya lembut.

"Haee…ge-geliii.."

Donghae terus menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat leher Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan beberapa buah _kissmark _disana.

"Walau kita sesama _namja,_ aku tidak peduli"

Kali ini tangan Donghae turun menuju sesuatu diantara kedua paha Eunhyuk dan mengelus nya lembut.

"Ahhh..Donghaeee.."

Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan langsung membuka celana Eunhyuk beserta celana dalam nya. Setelah sebelum nya melepas kaos Eunhyuk. Kini Eunhyuk sudah benar-benar polos dihadapan Donghae.

Donghae benar-benar tergiur melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya. Wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, bibir nya yang bengkak akibat ciuman Donghae, dan tubuh nya yang…_so hot_.

"_Sexy_.." gumam Donghae saat melihat tubuh polos Eunhyuk. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

Donghae memegang kedua paha Eunhyuk dan menarik nya kearah yang berlawanan. Hingga kini terlihat lah lubang pink kecil milik Eunhyuk. Donghae mendekatkan wajah nya pada lubang Eunhyuk dan menjulurkan lidah nya. Menghisap lubang itu pelan.

"Ah! Hae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Eunhyuk saat merasakan sesuatu menghisap lubang nya.

"Emmhh.." gumam Donghae saat merasakan manis pada mulut nya.

"Hae..hentikaann.." mohon Eunhyuk.

Kini Donghae menghentikan kegiatan nya dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus memintaku untuk berhenti?" tanya Donghae datar sambil terus menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"I-itu..karena.."

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Donghae menjadi lembut.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku eoh?"

Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Apa maksud mu?!" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kupikir kau mencintai ku.." ujar Donghae dan melumat bibir Eunhyuk lembut.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu.." ujar Donghae di sela-sela lumatan nya pada bibir Eunhyuk.

"Selama ini, kau membuatku tidak lagi merasa kesepian.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae melepaskan ciuman nya dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

Kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar bingung, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, apakah ia menyukai Donghae? Eunhyuk tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Aku…" Eunhyuk berniat untuk menjawab, tapi entah kenapa lidah nya terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab nya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan? Aku sudah tidak tahan"

Lamunan Eunhyuk buyar seketika saat mendengar ucapan Donghae, saat ini Donghae telah melepas seluruh pakaian nya. Kini Donghae sama polos nya dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengalihkan wajah nya yang memerah saat melihat milik Donghae yang berukuran diatas rata-rata itu.

"Jangan malu" ujar Donghae sambil terkikik melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk.

"Benda ini hanya untukmu.." ujar Donghae sambil mengarahkan milik nya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah sudah! Cepat teruskan!" ujar Eunhyuk, ternyata _namja _manis kita ini sudah tidak tahan.

"Tidak sabar eoh? Kekeke~ _nae_ Hyukkie ternyata nakal" goda Donghae.

Donghae segera mempersiapkan milik nya di depan lubang Eunhyuk. Tanpa persiapan, Donghae mendorong pinggul nya perlahan.

"Ssshh.." desis Eunhyuk saat merasakan sesuatu menembus lubang nya.

"Ahhh..Hae! _appoo.._" erang Eunhyuk, tubuh nya bergetar. Eunhyuk benar-benar kesakitan saat ini.

"Sabar _baby_…oohh, kau sempit sekaliihh.." desah Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat. Miliknya serasa di pijat oleh lubang sempit Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendesah lega saat milik nya telah masuk sepenuh nya. Donghae diam sebentar sambil memandang wajah kesakitan Eunhyuk. Donghae jadi merasa bersalah dan mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhae,_ aku menyakitimu"ujar Donghae.

"_Gwaenchana.._lanjutkanlah" ujar Eunhyuk. Donghae yang mengerti mulai mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dan menggerakkan pinggul nya.

"Enngghh.." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat merasakan milik Donghae mulai bergerak didalam tubuhnya.

"Aahh…Hyukkie.."

"MMHH! _Faster _Hae! Aahh.."

"Kau nikmat, Hyukkie.."

Desahan terdengar di ruangan yang gelap dan panas itu, Donghae menghentakan pinggul nya dengan cepat dan kasar. Membuat kedua nya tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Hae, aku.."

"Sebentar lagi…"

"Enghh! Ah! HAE!"

"HYUKKIE!"

CROOOTT!

Donghae menindih tubuh Eunhyuk saat kedua nya mencapai klimaks, kedua nya kini berusaha untuk menormalkan deru nafas dan detak jantung mereka yang menggila. Nafas mereka telah kembali normal, tapi tidak dengan detak jantung mereka, Donghae berbaring di samping Eunhyuk dan memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawo.._" bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya.

Donghae terkikik geli melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang begitu damai saat tertidur, Donghae menyingkirkan poni Eunhyuk dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk lembut.

"_Saranghae…" _gumam Donghae kemudian ikut tertidur bersama Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Siwon mengepalkan tangan nya kuat, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah juga sakit di hati nya. Saat melihat _namja_ yang dicintai nya telah bercinta dengan _namja _lain. Siwon dapat mengetahui hal itu karena ia merasakan nafsu Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Akhirnya ia menuju apartemen Eunhyuk untuk memastikan dan ternyata benar.

"Lee Donghae..mati kau" desis Siwon pelan.

.

.

.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari pagi menembus matanya. Ia merenggangkan tubuh nya yang sangat pegal akibat 'kegiatan' nya semalam. Dilihat nya Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur pulas di samping nya.

"_Morning baby_" ucap Donghae pelan.

CUP~

Setelah puas mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri nya.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Donghae segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Eunhyuk yang sudah bangun dan terduduk di ranjang nya.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"_Ne?_" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin mandi, tapi tubuh ku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Pegal sekali" keluh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi?" tanya Donghae.

"Gendong" ujar Eunhyuk manja sambil memeluk leher Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan menggigit kecil hidung Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangkat tubuh polos Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Donghae menaruh Eunhyuk di dalam _bath tub_ dan menatap Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk heran.

"_Waeyo _Hae? Keluarlah" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Seperti nya tubuhku masih lengket, ayo mandi bersama" ucap Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"YAK!"

Donghae pun langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi sebelum Eunhyuk melempari nya berbagai macam benda.

.

.

.

"Hae, kau ingin berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang terduduk di sofa. Kini tubuh Eunhyuk sudah bersih dan harum.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku di rumah saja" ujar Donghae malas.

"Kau ini, tidak boleh seperti itu. Ayo siap-siap, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Namun sebelum Eunhyuk berbalik, Donghae menarik tangan nya dan menaruh Eunhyuk di pangkuan nya.

"_Aniya,_ hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu.." ucap Donghae sambil mengecup leher Eunhyuk.

"Nnnhh..Hae.."

TING TONG

"Aish, siapa itu? Menganggu saja" ujar Donghae kesal karena kegiatannya menjadi terganggu.

"Tolong buka pintu nya Hae, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" ujar Eunhyuk sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa mengetahui Eunhyuk yang sedang mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah di dalam lemari dan meminum nya.

CKLEEK

"_Annyeong _Hae, _aigoo.._kau semakin tampan saja!"

Donghae terkejut menatap dua orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka, orang yang sudah meninggalkan Donghae tanpa kabar selama 3 tahun. Orang yang membuat Donghae tidak percaya akan kasih sayang. Mereka…

"_E-eomma, a-appa?"_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Pendek? Update lama? NC gak hot? Iya Ki tau! -_- (?)

Mian ya, kalo nggak sesuai keinginan para readers TT

Ki nggak berani baca ulang, jadi mian kalo bnyak typo

Hayo hayo, umpa nya Hae dateng, trus gmna tuh? O.o

Nah, kan ada yang bilang, vampire itu gak bisa keluar siang-siang, ini kok bisa?  
Umm.. gak tau juga XD *buagh* anggep aja kayak di film Twilight deh, tetep bisa keluar siang XD

Setau saya kalo sayap kelelawar itu drakula deh?  
Nah itulah, Ki lupa -_-a gak apa apa deh, anggep aja yang ini beda :3 *digampar

**Saatnya membalas review :**

**elza orizhuka** : bisa kok XD liat aja nanti, muehuehue :3 *ditabok Hae gomawo udah review ^^

**MingMin **: Ini, nggak hot dan gaje bnget ya TT gomawo udah review ^^

: Me too XD udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : nama nya juga vampire XD suka ilang ilang *eh, udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**Daevict024** : gak bisa update kilat TT gomawo udah review ^

**nvyptr** : iya nih! *nunjuk Hae* mian gak bisa kilat TT gomawo udah review ^^

**reaRelf** : masih tuh ._. iya dia suka! *maksa* gomawo udah review ^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels** : nggak apa-apa kok, Ki nya juga post ff di waktu yang kurang tepat. Pertanyaa chingu udah saya jawab kan? Kekek XD gomawo udah review ^^

**FishyMonkey** : ini nih, mian banget karena nggak hot dan gaje ._. gomawo udah review ^^

**Asha lightyagamikun** : iya nih *pout* iya mungkin, gak tau juga hara yang mana #plaaak kalo make Jessica/yoona kan boseeenn~ gomawo udah review ^^

**Arit291** : nggak apa apa kok, gomawo udah review ^^

**Lee Eun Jae** : heheh ._. masa sih gak ketebak? ._. gomawo udah review ^^

**HaeHyuk Baby's** : aku nggak bakat bikin angst ._.v bisa ajarin? Heheh #plaaak pertanyaan nya udah dijawab kan? XD gomawo udah review ^^^

**Anchofishy** : sukur nya Hae nggak sakit, Ki lagi baik :3 *buagh* gomawo udah review ^^

**RieHaeHyuk** : benar benar! Singkirkan siwon! *emosi *digorok siwonest iya dong, ini Ki ^^ in ini gaje nya -_- oke deh eon XD gomawo udah review ^^

**sycarp** : Ki agak tersentuh melihat review mu T-T oke deh, nanti Ki usahain untuk memperlambat alur. Gomawo udah review ^^

: udah lanjut XD gomawo udah review ^^

**nurul. ** : wkwkwk XD Hyuk tetep makan makanan manusia kok, dia tetep minum darah, tapi belom Ki masukin bagian itu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**Izmajukir** : udah lanjut ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

**lyndaariezz** : ciee akhirnya chingu punya akun XP ada nc nya, tapi gaje -_- gomawo udah review ^^

**sweetyhaehyuk** : wkwkwk, puas liat nya XD udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**andinihaehyuk **: udah lanjut, gomawo udah review ^^

**shizu indah **: ini next part gaje nya (?) gomawo udah review ^^

**LeeShinHye** : oke, Ki usahain sesuia permintaan chingu ^^ gomawo udah review ^^

Oke, Ki undur diri dulu ^-^

Jangan lupa review ne XD

Annyeong :D


End file.
